Finding myself
by cyberchic12
Summary: Dear, dear Kristine. It's her thirteenth birthday and the last thing she wants to happen to her is to get hit by a car. But what's this? You know how they say death is a journey, yea, well for her they weren't kidding.....
1. I give it another day

**Disclaimer**: **Sigh**…you've probably heard something somewhat similar from other Justice League fanfic writers…but I am extremely sorry to say that- yes what you're thinking is correct- I am NOT the owner of the Justice League or any of its original material. If in some alternate universe where life wasn't such a bitch I were, well then I would have better things to do then write this fic…..However I do not, therefore I am, much to your pleasure….Anyways the only things that rightfully belong to me in this fic are a few characters such as Kristine and the plot. Thank you for your time.

**Kris: **…..damn, girl. That was one long ass disclaimer…that wouldda been perfect for the Oscars.

**Cybie: **Sigh….I know, right? They were on the other day…did u watch?

**Kris:** Yep, but in my opinion, Brokeback Mountain should've won best picture. But then again, crash was good too…..decisions decisions….

**Cybie:** True, true…Well, anyways! Enough talking and on with the fic! But here's a quick author's note first.

**Kris: **But I wanna keep talking.

**Cybie:** Too bad sweetumns. Life's tough, deal. Besides, you get the whole fic to talk.

**Kris:** What dumbass died and made you queen.

**Cybie:** Who the hell's writing this fic, smart one!

**Kris:** …..Ramera…

**Cybie:** Hehehehe…That's what I thought..Now, on with the A/N!

**A/N:** Dear, dear readers and fellow fanfic writers. This is my third fanfic, and this one I actually plan on carrying out fully. My previous two fics weren't much of a success, but I fully intended to see to it that this one does not fall victim to the same fate. This entire plot is straight from the mind of yours truly and is not the property of anyone but me. ** whoa….possessive –Kris**

Cybie: Glare…THANKS FOR THAT, Kris! Well, on with the ficcy! And Muah to whoever's reading this!

_5:45  
Gotham City  
The Slum_

Kristine Lorena Romero hastily pulled the thin sheets covering her off. Two weeks. Two weeks she's been here and even though it's been by far the **SHITTIEST** hell hole she has ever fell resident to, it was also the most enjoyable. Hell, yes it may have a few drawbacks, such as the annoying Gotham sounds that wake her up every damn day at the crack of fucking **DAWN**, and the smell of dirty laundry and coke-sniffing bums on the streets below, but here at least she had her space. Unlike all the other foster homes Kristine had stayed in she was constantly being pestered and nagged by whomever the hell lived there to play with them, be more social or 'contribute to society'. Sadly these routine annoyances would continue until she told whatever bastard that was bothering her to **"FUCK OFF!" **But Henderson wasn't like all those other crack heads. He gave Kris whatever time she needed to adjust.

Geoffrey Henderson was Kristine's current temporary guardian. He was a nerdy, skinny, underpaid cop and somewhat of a pushover. But whatever, as long as he left Kris the hell alone…. Apparently the relationship betweent the two was..heh… oh so loving. It was the same routine every day. Kris would wake up to the god damned Gothom wake-up crew, wash up and dress for school. She'd go downstairs to find some food. Eventually Henderson would awaken at some point and greet her good morning. She'd then reply with her trademark phrase.

"Hn."

Ok, so it's not much of a phrase, but it was hers, and she was proud of it. With a nod of her head she'd be out the door stuffing whatever scrap of food she could scavenge, her backpack in her hand. Unfortunately, her social worker deemed it necessary that she get an education while she was staying with Geoffrey. That's funny shit. It's not like Kris ever stayed anywhere long. No one wanted her, ever. Not in her entire life. And frankly she didn't care. She didn't want those sons of bitches either. She was so used to moving from home to home that it was rare she ever unpacked her things. She guessed that's what happens to you when you're forced into several homes ever month since the age of six. But hell, that was life. That was _her_ life and if she planned on surviving it, she might as well learn to suck it up.

Kris casually waited for the bus just outside Henderson's crappy apartment building.

_'These schools were always the same' _she thought as the bus came to a halt in front of her. _'Always the same fucked up shit. Toe-up bus comes to a stop just to take me to a toe-up school where the girls glare and the guys drool.'_

Kris smirked while entering the bus. That rhymed. She noticed several of the boys oogling at the sight before them.

_' Damn kids and their hormones.'_

Yeah she was hot, and dammit she knew it. With her waist length curly, wavy, black hair. And her sparkly gray eyes that seemed silver to most. Her figure wasn't anything amazing though. Slim and light brown skin. The only thing that bothered her was her shortness. Her inability to grow was rather depressing. And exactly five feet tall she has to look up at everyone. This often led people to think of her as a weak little baby doll. If they had ever fought her, they would know better. She may be small but she packed a hell of a punch, and she wasn't fucking afraid to show it. No one gave an attitude. No one pissed her off. No one fucked with Kristine. No one.

The boys continued to leer at the young girl with startlingly beautiful features, while guys in the back craned their necks to get a better view. Glancing around, Kristine stopped a second on the face of one particular blond bitch. Mandy Bullrider. The queen of all hoes, sluts, bitches, tramps, skanks, pretty much everything, you name it. She was openly glaring at Kris, whom couldn't help but notice the heavy wrapping on her nose. There was a simple explanation for this. Mandy had set herself up. She got all up in Kris's face, and paid the price. The _heavy_ price. 

**Flashback  
**  
_Kris started at the flimsy piece of paper in her hand. 33-25-09 was her locked combination. She quickly looked at the beat up locked and grimaced in disgust. It only lasted a few seconds. The conditions at Kimberly-Anne Junior high were no worse than that of her old orphanage. Quickly getting her locked open she stuffed her bag in and pulled out a few notebooks and her schedule before closing her locker and heading towards her first period class._

She could feel the eyes of every male boring into her and the glares of every female directed at her. The conversations at Kimberly-Anne were always the same, well at least since she got there.

"Ugh…Why do they like her so much? Huh? She's not that great. Zach won't even look my way anymore. It's just Kristine. Kristine. Kristine! I can't handle this!"

"They only like her 'cause she has a pretty face. I mean the girl is totally anti-social. Probably a mute. She creeps me out."

"James, did you see her. There she is. God freaki- she's so hot! Every guy wants to get with her."

"Man, that has gotta be the finest piece of ass that has ever stepped foot in this city."

The same shit. Yep, every damn day. She put up with the same shit. Kris stopped at room 304 and slowly entered. The students were already in their seats. The teacher was slowly scraping chalk against the board, barely writing anything.

"Aaaaand to find the apothem you must remember that in a 30-30-90 triangle the hypotenuse equals the side multi-" the lazy teacher took this time to realize Kristine's presence. She took in his features: bags under blotchy brown eyes, back slouched, deep frown plastered on face, and to patches of hair topped off with a gigantic bald spot.

'Nice…'_ thought Kris sarcasm dripping. _

"Who are you?"

"Kristine Romero. I'm new."

"Yeah, yeah," the man yawned deeply," just take a seat."

Nadia walked to the far back of the room, ignoring the stares and whispers throughout the room. She sat next to a timid looking young boy who looked about ready to faint.

The man up front continued "Now, where was I? Oh yeah…well who wants to come solve this?" He gestured to the board.

"How bout you Mandy?"

A blond girl who was painting her nails red looked up. She gave the man a taken aback look and shook her head.

"Well, Mr. Davis, you know I'd really love to, I really would. But I think that maybe the new girl should, ya know just to make her feel right at home," she said in an aggravatingly preppy voice.

Everyone turned to look at Kris, who had a bored expression on her voice. Once again, Mr. Davis yawned.

"I don't care I just need a body."

Kris looked at the bored. Studying it's contents.

' An ice cream cone is a right cone with a height of 10 cm and a radius of 3 cm. A perfect sphere of ice cream with a radius of 3 cm is placed in the cone. Exactly one hemisphere of the ice cream is visible outside the cone, while the remaining ice cream is inside the cone. How many cubic centimeters of the cone does not contain ice cream? Hn. Easy.'__

Kris stood and walked to the board talking the piece of chalk from the teacher. She began solving the problem with much ease.

**Sphere: volume 3x39x3.1428.26x4113.04256.52**

cone: volume 28.26x10282.6394.2

94.2-56.5237.68

_Kris handed Mr. Davis back the chalk and dusted off her hands. She was the only person in the room who didn't have there mouths hung open._

' Idiots.'__

Why was she here? Clearly this school didn't offer anything for her. She sat back down and blocked out everything else taking place.

Later that day Kris was back at her locker preparing to leave this hell on earth. She felt a figure approach her and instantly recognized the preppy voice from before.

"You know, you're such a show-off"

No reply.

"You really shouldn't draw so much attention to yourself. This is my school, I make the rules and you follow them. Got it?"

Still no reply.

"Hey why don't you say something you freak?" This is where Mandy makes the single dumbest thing she could ever do, she put a hand on Kris is shoulder and turned her around. She touched her. Of course, she failed to see the fist flying to her face until it hit her square in the nose.

Kris decided she may have to actually talk to this dumb bitch to get the point across.

"Listen up you crack-whore, I'm gonna say this once and only once. Do NOT I repeat, do NOT ever FUCKING touch me? Keep your filthy dirty hands off me. You don't know who you're fucking with you stupid hoe. Now I want you, your clique and whatever other trash you got litterin this damn school to stay the fuck outta my way. Next time I'll beat your ass down. Comprendo? That's not a threat, it's a promise. Do I make myself clear azada?"

The girl on the floor was clutching her nose, terrified.

"C-c-crystal, m-ma'am."

"Bien."

Kris slammed her locker and made her way to the bus loop. What a day, what a day. Not.

**End of Flashback**__

Kristine took an empty seat to the side of the bus and stared out the window. Yeah, so her life was hell, that much she could admit. She knew almost nothing of herself. Just that she was turning thirteen the next day, May 28th, and she knew she was at least half Spanish. Her record at the orphanage said so. When she was four she was so determined to learn about her biological parents, she snuck into her own file and pulled her record.  
Her mother was from Spain, and her father, she had no idea. Her Spanish heritage was the only reason she took the time out tolearn the language. One day she was going to figure out who her father was, if it was the last thing she did.__

**A/N: **SOOOOO did you like, comrades? I sincerely hope you did. Well more to come from this fic. Much more! Sooo REVIEW please!__


	2. La Vida Bohemia Destruido

Cybie: Hola, dudes and dudettes! Finally here! Yep, you guessed it, the second chappie of THE greatest fan fic of all time (heh…sike), "Finding Myself"!

Kris: Oh god. Spare me.

Cybie: Stop hatin.

Cybie: Yeah well I'm real happy I got to update, FINALLY! I'm hoping my updating process will go about one chapter a week, at least. Yeah so…enough chitchat and on with the damn story! 

**Chapter Two**: La Vida Bohemia Destruido

_3:10 p.m.  
Gotham City  
The Sum…(still)_

Kristine walked casually down the dirty, crowded Gotham streets. She never could understand why so many damn people lived here. Given the choice, what dumbass would actually _want_ to live here. She sighed deeply. Kris may have been small, but she wasn't ignorant. She damn well knew that with the average income of the Gotham residents being at the most 25 grand a year no one could afford to leave this hell on earth. And others were just like her…

_'No…There's no one like me…'_ , she thought.

The young teen continued to walk down the full streets, reviewing the past thirteen years of her life. No one would be able to figure out that today was her birthday; she barely even acknowledged the fact herself. It's not like Henderson knew and the orphanage didn't really take the time out to take any significance to any of the seventy birthdays that had gone by during Kris's stay there, even if they were nuns. When Kristine was brought to the Sister Mary-Anne Mercy Home for Abandoned Youngsters, a.k.a Arkham Junior (as Kris had dubbed it at age three), she was an infant. Her mother was an illegal immigrant found on an import ship from Spain to Gotham. The Spanish woman was on the verge of death when she was discovered among the boxes being unloaded. They rushed the young woman to a hospital, but she died not long after arriving. Kristine was immediately enrolled at Mary-Anne. As soon as she was old enough to realize what psychos the quote ad quote sisters were, she begged god take her away. The nuns of Mary-Anne were, for lack of a better word, MENTAL. They were religious freaks, and forced the Catholic religion onto the children. Kristine could distinctly remember this one nun in particular, Sister Mary- Clarence. When Kris was about two, a young boy named Kashik was brought in. The child was about eight years old and upon attending our first Religion class, he let every one know that he was Buddhist. Now, I saw nothing wrong with this, but Mary- Clarence and the other sisters sure as hell did. She screamed at the boy till he was in tears, claiming that what he believed in was evil, and should save himself before it's too late. She then locked the poor boy in the "Chokey". Ah…the "Chokey". Yep, Kristine had had more experience with this room more than anyone else at the orphanage. The "Chokey" was a cramped, humid, foggy, overall scary room that the Mary-Anne nuns locked supposedly naughty children inside as punishment. It had needles sticking out of the sides, and if a kid got to close to the sides, BAM. One would go right through them. Only one world could describe that room. Sick. The first time Kris was put in there she was about a year and a half. And if she were your average kid, she probably would've impaled herself with one of the many pointy needles. No doubt the nuns were deranged lunatics. Every one of the kids was terrified of the sisters, especially of Mary- Clarence. Each one, but Kris. She knew exactly how to handle each sister. It was probably because of this the kids basically worshiped her, she practically ran Mary-Anne. But, no matter how much she was liked, she never had any real friends. There was nothing wrong with her, but every time she tried to get close to one of the kids, they distanced themselves. She knew it. They knew it. Everyone knew it. They were all afraid of her. Or, more accurately, they were afraid of the sisters. Kris could handle getting yelled, chased, and thrown into the "Chokey" for fourteen hours (which has happened before), but they couldn't. Getting involved with Kristine meant taking the same shit from the nuns. And that was a death wish for them.

The sisters pretty much had the opposite reaction toward Kris's outgoing, bold personality. They disliked her with every fiber their God centered lives allowed. Kris figured that that was the reason she started into foster homes at age six, that and the fact that she was extremely cute.

But, despite all this, she still kept her smug attitude, and her somewhat destructive behavior was often the reason she never stayed anywhere long. She just drove her temporary guardians to their edges. Not taking no shit form no one. She was and is to this day headstrong and proud.

The sudden shout from a woman immediately snapped Kristine out of her river of thoughts and back to reality.

"Wes! Wes, get back here! How many times have I told you not play in the street!"

Kris's head shot straight at the road. A little boy was running towards a little blue ball lying in the middle of the streets. He couldn't have been more than two years old.

The Gotham streets were unusually bare. It didn't look like the boy was in any distress; besides, it wasn't like Kris was the savior type. If that little boy got his ass hit, it wasn't her fault.

But, for some strange reason, Kristine couldn't bring herself to turn away from the sight of the little boy standing in the street clutching a little ball while his mother raced through the crowd to get to him. She especially couldn't turn away when she noticed the rather large black Ford Lincoln Sentinel with tinted windows going rather fast towards the boy.  
_'His mom probably won't get to him on time. And I bet the driver can't see the tiny kid',_  
Kris thought with a rather stoic expression on her face.

Kris tried to process why she even cared about what was going to happen, but before she could she was in the middle of the road pushing the little boy out of the way, and flying over the hood of the car just as fast. Her world instantly went black.

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO! Tell me, whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please Review! Next chappie Kris wakes up in the hospital and meets the bastard that hit her…can you guess who it is?…Probably But anywas! Review please! Thaaaanks!


	3. The Voice

**A/N**: Just to clear some stuff up from last chapter, when Kris was suddenly in the middle of the street rescuing that little boy, she wasn't forced to go out there. She used her own free will to save his life. I'm just leaving a small not on that because I know I made it sound like some force took control of her body. Overall, the fact is she was compelled to save that little boy by a mysterious _voice in her head_. Nothing took control of her body, and normally she wouldn't have done something like that. You understand? Ok.

**Kris**: Dude…. you're talking like your readers are a bunch of dumbasses.

**Cybie**: Watch you're tongue young lady!

**Kris**: You're not my mother!

**Cybie**: Oh no she didn't! That's okay cuz I got a damn good come back! First of all, technically I am your mother because I created you fool. Second, you don't even know you're mother in the story smartass!

**Kris**: In small voice…. rather a smartass than a dumbass….

**Cybie**: What was that!

**Kris**: Nothing…mother.

**Cybie**:…O.o…Ok, don't call me that. It's too weird.

**Kris: **Equally disturbed…you're actually right about that. Well, without further shit from Mumsy dearest over here, on with the story!

**Cybie:** Hey! I'll be doing introductions around here, got it?

**Kris: **Yes, sir!

**Cybie: **Growling

**Kris: **I mean, ma'am.

**Cybie: **That's what I thought. Anyways, on with the story! 

**Chapter 2**  
**_The Voice_**

11:34 p.m.  
Gotham City  
Gotham City Hospital

_Wake up._

Kristine heard it. Someone was speaking to her, but she had no idea who it was. The voice was soft and spoke in a kind tone and clearly feminine. She deduced that whoever it was, it was female. The mysterious voice spoke to her again.

_Wake up, child._

She tried to obey. She wanted, no, _needed_ to find out who the stranger was. There was an odd feeling telling here the she and the owner of the voice were somehow connected. Kris attempted to open here eyes, but failed miserably. Every part of her body, down to the pores on her skin, ached terribly.

Mustering all the strength she could, she opened her eyes. But strangely, everything was still dark. She attempted to sit up, but her body refused to move.

_'What the hell happened to me?'_

She tried to recall the last events that she could remember. There was…a boy. A child. He was on a road. Suddenly all the memories flooded back. She saved the boy, at the cost of taking the hit from the car herself.

_Yes, child. Your deed was indeed that of heroism. A deed needed to be completed on one's coming of age in order to receive the grace of the Valage. _

_'What?'_

The grace of the Valage, young one. On their thirteenth year, every heir to the throne of Valeriga must perform a task of great moral. Only then will they accept the Valage, and gain their guardian.

'I don't understand. What's going on? Who are_ you?'_

My name is Kilala, young one.

For a small period of time, the voice was silent. So many things were speeding through Kris's brain. She felt utterly confused, with no knowledge as to what is happening to her.

_Young Kristine Lorena Romero. That is the name you have known, and were raised with. But there is another you, another self you are unaware of._

'Another me?'

Yes. Let me take you back about thirteen years ago. Back to a place where you will find all the answers to your questions.

A white light blinded Kristine's eyes, and she suddenly felt like she was falling. She tried to scream but the sound wouldn't leave her lungs, and she suddenly found herself on her own too feet, dressed in a thin hospital gown.

She examined her surroundings. It resembled that of a forest of silver. The trees, plants, and even animals were silver. The leaves were decked with silver drops of liquid, and the animal's fur was covered in silver specks. Kristine suddenly realized Kilala wasn't with her.

"Kilala? Kilala, where are you?"

_I am here child._

Kristine swiftly turned around and laid eyes on the creature that she had been conversing with.

Kilala resembled something Kristine saw in a book about nebulas. She was but a cloud of silver dust and particles. Kris eyed her skeptically.

"Is this your true form?"

_No child it isn't. _She then turned to another direction. _Behold._

Kris turned and noticed a man walking towards her and Kilala.

"What if he sees us?"

_Don't fret, child. He cannot see us._

"How come?"

_This is but a memory we are in. This is not real._

Kristine continued to look at the man as he drew nearer. "Who is he?"

_He…_The apparition like being paused before continuing_…is your father._

Kristine's eyes grew wide. Her..He was her….She couldn't believe it, she didn't believe it. After all these years, she was finally meeting him.

'You're not meeting him. This is just a memory, remember.'

But then the young man was close enough for Kristine to get a good look at him, and she instantly knew he was her father. It was his eyes. His eyes were the same strange silver color as hers. Kristine felt a small pang in her heart.

"My father…" were the only words that escaped her lips.

_Yes, your father, and this is his story._

Instantly, there was a flash of light, and Kristine once again found herself falling. Only this time, she wasn't scared, knowing she would safely land on her feet.

This time, the two were aboard some sort of spacecraft. This time, her father wasn't the only person there. There was some sort of league of elders, or high council. Kristine didn't know what it is, but judging by the movies she's seen and the books she's read, she could tell these guys were the big fish, the top dogs. Her father was kneeling before them. He spoke.

"Elders, I come seeking guidance."

One of the five spoke, a women it appeared "State your situation, prince Salron."

_'Salron…'_ Kris thought.

The man rose from his kneeling position.

"My father is ordering me to marry, but it is not out of love. I do not wish to marry the princess of Mukfar, even to bond our too worlds and gain Valeriga a new ally."

The Elders replied quickly, and in a stern voice the eldest said," Young prince, we have no authority over the king, you know that. He rules Valeriga and has more power than us."

"But-"

The prince was cut off by another elderly man. "Young prince, marry Mukfar's princess, it is your duty as prince to put your people before anything."

The young man looked defeated. "Yes, Elders." He dismissed himself.

Kristine followed him, closely. She took the time to observe his clothing. He wore robes of a material that looked like silk. Kristine wanted desperately to reach out and feel the soft looking fabric.

Kristine and Kilala followed Salron to what Kris assumed was his bedroom. He entered and immediately collapsed on his bed.

The room was absolutely beautiful. There was a large canopy bed, with a soft burgundy comforter, shelves upon shelves of books and gadgets, a large balcony that allowed a beautiful view of the three setting suns. And best of all, there were fish tanks inserted into the walls, like ones you see at the zoo. In them were the most exotic looking fish Kristine had ever seen. Now she never studied marine biology, but she did have experience with Animal Planet and was sure those fish couldn't be found on earth.

The part of the fish tank that would have normally been glass was quite unusual. Instead of glass, there was some gooey looking substance preventing the fish and water to spill out. It was clear as glass, and Kristine wondered if her hand would go through it.

Kris turned back to her father, only to see the young man sitting on the bed, packing several of his things. She had been so engrossed in the room she hadn't noticed his actions.

He closed what was presumably his suitcase and turned to a little cage on his nightstand. In it was an odd creature. Kris had never seen anything like it. It was small and pink and it flew around he cage like some sort of canary. She was even more disturbed when her father started speaking to it.

"I'm sorry Izzo, but I have to go." The small creature emitted a whizzing sound that resembled a whimper. 

"I just can't stay here and let my father force me into something that could ruin my life. I'll miss you."

Once again, Kristine was falling. She was starting to feel nauseous from all the movement.

_'I'm getting really sick of this.'_

Next this she knew, Kris was aboard a small transport pod. It was very cramped and very shaky. She toppled over a seat and quickly strapped herself in.

Kilala was next to her, having no trouble at all staying immobile.

Kris eyed the pilot's seat and recognized Salron's form. But that wasn't the only thing she recognized. Looking out the window she saw a planet she recognized _very_ much.

_' I recognize it alright.'  
_  
It was Earth. Kristine turned to Kilala.

"It all makes sense now, he's going to crash in Spain, meet my mother and fall in love."

Kristine's vision went black again as it originally was. She could no longer see Kilala, but she could hear her.

_Do you understand now? You are half Valerigian, more importantly, heir to the throne. When Salron was young, it was decided if he were ever to have a daughter, her name would be Evylie. You are Evylie, Princess of Valeriga._

'But what happened to Salron? Where is he now?'

Shortly after his marriage to Maria Romero, his father located him and he was taken back to Valeriga. He was then disowned and exiled, never to be seen again.

'But he's still alive? He's still out there somewhere?'

Possibly. I do not know.

It grew quiet for a while. Things were coming together for Kristine. Why she was an orphan, why she never knew who her father was, why she was so _different_. It made sense to her now.

_'What about Valergia? Where is it now?'_

I do not know, child. But one day, you will find your true home, and you will rise to the throne, as Queen of Valergia.

'What about you? What will you do?'

You have done your deed at the designated time; therefore I will remain with you as your valage, and train you to master your abilities.

'Abilities?'

The spirit let out a small giggle. _You will find the powers of the Valergian race to be quite useful. Especially those of royal blood._

'Sweet. Kilala, will I ever get to see you, I mean like for real?'

In due time my young princess, in due time. But for now, it is time for you to return to your world. Take this, as a sign that you have accepted Kilala as your Valage.

A necklace materialized in front of Kristine. It was a black chain with a small pendant on it. The pendant was a creature that resembled a black snake, but it had two red wings on its back. She slipped it around her neck.

_Goodbye, princess. I will be seeing you soon._

Kristine shot straight up on the hospital bed, gasping for air. Had it all just been a dream? Cautiously she reached to her neck and felt for a necklace. It was there. Suddenly, everything was sinking in. She wasn't full human, she had strange powers, her father may be alive. It was overwhelming!

_'Ok, breathe Romero, breath.'_

The young girl heard humming by the doorway and turned her head. A rather large nurse walked in carrying a tray of food. Upon seeing Kris she gasped, dropped the tray and ran down the hospital hallway screaming for a 'Doctor Harrington'.

Kristine sweat dropped and wondered if her face was screwed up. She glanced at he reflection in the T.V. and saw nothing out of place.

_'Retard nurse.'_

She glanced at the clock on the hospital nightstand. It was 1:46 in the morning. Goddamn. Kris heard fast paced footsteps heading toward her open door. Gasping for air, a man who appeared to be in his mid thirties appeared at her door.

"Kri-Kristine breath Romero?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, my. I can't believe you're up! This is incredible," he said as he immediately began examining her body. "We weren't expecting you to be out of you're comma for months, maybe even years!"

Somehow, Kris wasn't too shocked about this news. She just turned to look at the wall in front of her. She figured Kilala did something to wake her up. No one but her knew about Kilala, and she was going to keep it that way.

"Anyways," the doctor continued," you have a few visitors in the lobby waiting for you."

"A few?" Kris figured Geoffrey would be there, but who the hell else?

"Yes, two, actually. A mister Geoffrey Fergerson and the man who hit you, Bruce Wayne."

"WHAT!"

Harrington looked terrified, but continued,"Y-Yeah, it was his car who hit you. I was shocked too. _The_ Bruce Wayne actually hit someone. Hm. He's paying your hospital ill, you know." He said this while hiding behind his clipboard.

Now _this_ got Kris shocked.

_'What are the odds….'_ She thought.

"Well anyways, I'll send the two up right now." He walked away mumbling something about miracles.

Kris looked to the ceiling. This was just weird. Being a smart girl, she was fully aware of how different her life is going to be, but one thing she did know, no matter what she'd always be alone.

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK! Goooood chapter yall! Now, I know Kris didn't actually talk to Brucie boy, but at least we found out who hit her right? Heh heh. Well, please review! Thnx! Muah!


	4. Lonely Little Girl

**A/N: Ok. Now I just want to send out a special thanks to all my reviewers out there. I especially would like to thank ShadowsGrace for giving me some great ideas for this chapter. Now I know I haven't updated for a while, but now that schools out I can pretty much guarantee much faster updates.**

Well let's review last chapter……Kris discovers some chocking things about her past and then wakes up in her hospital bed…….yea that pretty much sums it all up. Lol. What I want to know is who's going to pay her hospital bill.

Well anyway lets move on to the next chapter dudes. Oh, and also I would like to let you all know that unfortunately Kris could not make it here today and send her apologies.

muffled voice in background

What? Of course I didn't tie Kris up!  
Cybie looks around nervously

Well1 On with the story!

Oh and just so you know this part with Bruce and Henderson takes place before Kristine wakes up.

Chapter two  
Lonely Little Girl

10:22 p.m  
Gotham City  
Gotham City Hospital

The two men sat in utter silence in the dimly lit room. This was what could be considered an "upper class" hospital so it was well furnished and clean. The waiting room was small and simple. It had two couches and three tables, all surrounded by chairs.

Occasionally Henderson would sneak a glance at the multi-billionaire sitting just across from him. He desperately wondered what the man was thinking, and how he felt about what happened. Every day that Kristine had been in the hospital all the two did was come up to the hospital and stay with the girl. Even when visiting hours were over, they refused to leave and would wait in the lobby.

Bruce Wayne was a powerful man. Henderson was sure he had an immense amount of influence over the hospital management. Of course, being the shy and timid man Henderson was, he didn't dare to ask.

He silently looked over the man. Expensive Armani suit, matching leather shoes, handsome face, he was as prim and proper as a prince.

Henderson was confused though. He didn't know whether or not to be angry with the man. Indeed it was his fault! He should've been watching where he was going. But as much as he struggled to, Geoffrey couldn't bring himself to feel any hatred toward him. Somehow, he felt it was his responsibility.

As if reading his mind, Bruce Wayne spoke to the man to ease his nerves

"It wasn't your fault," said the Wayne. "I was the driver it was my responsibility to watch where I was going." 

Henderson's eyes grew wide.

"B-but sir! I'm her guardian, I-I should've been watching over her."

"You can't be expected to safeguard her every move. I take all the blame, as well as the hospital bill."

Henderson sighed as he thanked the man. An awkward silence filled the air. Henderson decided to break it.

"She's a good girl, you know. I mean, she got in trouble a lot, but that's just because she's been moved in and out of foster homes since she was six, never staying anywhere more than a few weeks. But deep down, I know she's got a good heart. You know what happened with that little boy! You saw how she saved his life!" he sighed deeply, "And she's no dummy either. She's got a good head on her shoulders, a real genius that one is."

"Do you know anything about the biological parents?" the other man asked.

Henderson thought about it for a while. He remembered Kristine's social worker saying something about her real parents.

"Oh yea, she was found on an import ship from Spain with her mother, only a few hours old. By some miracle her mom managed to give birth to her by herself on the boat, but there were many complications, she died not long after she was found. The lady was trying to get to the states illegally."

"So the girl isn't a U.S. citizen?"

"Oh she's a citizen alright. She wasn't born on U.S. land exactly but it was still considered U.S. territory. The poor girl was thrown straight into an orphanage, probably got lost in the system. If her father were out there looking for her, I bet a thousand he wouldn't find her."

"So no one knows who the father is?"

"A complete mystery. But judging by the fact that the kid's eyes are silver, I doubt he was Spanish too."

"Silver eyes?"

"Well they're grey but they look silver. She's a cute kid. Bet the boys at school really like her."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned thirteen. It was her birthday, you know. The day she was hit."

Henderson expected a sympathetic look from the man, but got none. Once again he sighed deeply.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with that girl," the cop said," I can't keep her."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "Dare I ask why?"

"I'm being relocated, to a post in New Zealand. I'm scared of what they'll do to her though. I'm scared she'll never find a home."

The Wayne went into a train of thoughts.

The two men were interrupted by who they recognized as Kristine's doctor jogging up to them.

"She's," he paused to take in a deep breathe," awake!"

Henderson and Wayne looked at each other and then quickly made they're way to Kris's room.

Aaaaand how was it? Please review, I'm taking suggestions. No flaming would be appreciated and thanks for reading.


End file.
